Frenesí
by maclakun
Summary: Una noche Mireille entra en la casa como un torbellino a por Kirika... [contiene lemon, sin no te gusta este género no lo leas]


Se oyó un golpe al bajar la tapa del portátil.

-Parece que no tenemos nuevos encargos esa vez.

-Mmmm. - contestó una voz desde la ventana.

Era el sitio preferido de Kirika, a pesar de no tener nada interesante a parte del mismo retrato de París. Mireille unca entendería qué encontraba la japonesa de divertido al mirar por aquella ventana, pero nunca se lo preguntó, nunca la dijo nada porque no había nada de malo en mirar por una ventana. Ya hacía cuatro meses que llevaban trabajando juntas. Mireille se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Kirika no sólo sabía matar, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento aparente, si no que podía salir ilesa de una misión y completarla limpiamente. En ocasiones, es cierto que su forma de actuar era algo... rudimentaria y, a veces, dejaba manchas, pero podían manejarlo.

También se llevó una sorpresa cuando, después de unos días de convivencia observó que no tuvo ningún problema para adaptarse a su nueva vida en Francia, y era muy ordenada y no ocasionaba problemas en casa, por lo que no había conflictos. Pero debía mantener las distancias porque había prometido que cuando averiguaran lo que querían saber de Soldats, mataría a Kirika quien no parecía muy preocupada por ello.

-¿Quieres un poco de té? - preguntó afablemente Mireille.

-Mmmm- asintió Kirika mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Se podría decir que Kirika tampoco resultaba alguien demasiado ruidoso ni elocuente. Hablaba poco y, generalmente, respondía con monosílabas.

En general su convivencia era agradable. 

Se acostaron pronto ese día. Dormían juntas en la misma cama, ya que sólo había una cama en todo el piso. Desde el primer día Mireille lo había acordado así. Podría haber mandado a Kirika a dormir a suelo perfectamente, puesto que esa era su casa, pero decidió que era más cómodo así.

En ocasiones, al despertarse, una amanecía abrazada a la otra, o con los pies entrelazados o con sus caras demasiado cerca , pero ninguna de ellas se quejó, al contrario, en su vida de asesinas se hacía agradable el contacto humano, aunque fuera leve.

-

Al día siguiente, fueron de compras. Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando un abrigo que, según Mireille, estuviera hecho para ella misma. Comieron en un restaurante cerca del Sena y bebieron té. Kirika también disfrutaba viendo las aguas del río. La encantaba observar. Volvieron a casa a eso de las nueve. Mireille comprobó si tenían nuevos encargos. No los había. Guardó su abrigo nuevo en el armario y las dos se pusieron a preparar la cena.

-

-Mireille, mira, son como las flores que cogiste la otra vez.

-¿Eh?

Mireille miró hacia donde Kirika estaba señalando. Eran unas flores blancas y rosas muy bonitas puestas en la entrada de una floristería.

-Belladona. - dijo con tono inocente.

-¡Ay que ver! ¡En qué cosas te fijas!

-

-Kirika, voy a salir, no hace falta que vengas.

Kirika estaba perpleja. Mireille no solía salir sin ella... menos a esas horas. Se la quedó mirando hasta que la rubia cerró la puerta tras de sí y murmuró un "hasta luego". Se quedó sola en casa, sin mucho que hacer por no decir nada. Era demasiado pronto para irse a dormir y no estaba cansada. Se dirigió a la estantería y miró los libros que tenía Mireille. Eran, la mayoría de literatura clásica de muchas partes del mundo, aunque Kirika no lo sabía. Había bastantes ejemplares de revistas de moda con entradas como "Cuál es tu pintalabios ideal", "Colección primavera-verano que arrasa en las pasarelas", "cómo hacer que la sombra de ojos te favorezca". Las ojeó de pasada. No estaba interesada en ese tipo de cosas. Centró su atención, entonces en un libro de recetas de cocina. Lo cogió y se sentó en frente de la mesa de billar que usaban como si fuera una mesa normal y corriente. Kirika nunca había visto esa mesa con bolas de billar. Lo abrió y vio que había múltiples formas de hacer té, muchas más de las que había imaginado. Se podía mezclar el té con diferentes ingredientes para darle sabor o aroma al té. Como no había cenado y no sabía cuándo iba a volver Mireille se dispuso a practicar una de las recetas de cocina y a hacer té. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-

Se oyó un sonido de llaves chocando unas, con otras, la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo, todo ello muy rápido. Kirika se asomó para ver qué sucedía puesto que en esa casa todo era siempre muy silencioso. Vio a Mireille entrar como un torbellino, quitarse el abrigo y las botas y dirigirse hacia ella a toda velocidad. Kirika estaba a punto de preguntar que qué pasaba, pero los labios de Mireille la silenciaron. No se esperaba esa reacción. Tampoco que fuera tan brusca. Iba a separarse para intentar preguntar de nuevo que qué ocurría pero Mireille la asía con fuerza hacia ella. Entonces, la empezó a empujar, llevándola al salón mientras la quitaba el jersey rosa que llevaba puesto.

-Quítate la ropa. - dijo Mireille con urgencia, justo cuando tiró el jersey a una silla, después volvió a besarla con brusquedad, esta vez llevándola al dormitorio.

Mireille se quitó ella misma su jersey y su camiseta, quedándo la parte superior de su cuerpo sólo cubierta por un sujetador de encaje. Kirika abrió mucho los ojos, intentó resistirse porque esta forma de actuar no era propia de Mireille, pero entonces la rubia empezó a besarla enel cuello y se olvidó completamente de lo que iba a decir. Sentía pequeños escalofríos en las piernas y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que Mireille la había quitado la camiseta. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en el que ella también empezó a besarla, aunque con cierta timidez.

Mireille hizo subir un escalón a Kirika para estar a la misma altura y la volvió a besar en los labios, con fiereza. Después bajó al cuello y dio un pequeño mordisco a la chica quien profirió un corto gemido que a Mireille sólo la hizo desear más seguir. La desabrochó el sujetador con una floritura con las manos, cogió a Kirika en brazos, sin dejar de mordisquearla el cuello y se lanzó con ella a la cama. Kirika la agarraba fuertemente con las piernas que temblaban cada vez que Mireille mordía un lugar específico del cuello. Kirika intentaba controlar los gemidos pero, a veces, se la escapaba alguno que otro y enloquecía a su compañera cada vez más. Era excitante que no pudiera controlarse. Sentía cómo la agarraba el pelo según bajaba hasta los pechos de la chica y lamía sus pezones. Sentía palpitar su corazón, muy rápido y muy fuerte. Ella misma creía que su corazón iba a estallarla en el pecho por la fuerza con la que latía. El frenesí de la situación la llevó a seguir. Mientras hacía movimientos con la lengua sobre un pezón de Kirika y con una mano masajeaba suavemente el otro seno de la chica, con la otra mano desabrochó sus propios pantalones. Al mirar a Kirika vio en su cara un gesto de profundo placer mientras seguía tocándola el cuerpo. Sin pensárselo más veces, se incorporó y tiró de los pantalones de la chica y empezó a besarla en vientre mientras ella desabrochaba su sujetador.  
"¿También tienes ganas, eh?" pensó picaronamente Mireille mientras lanzaba el sujetador por encima de su hombro. "muy bien, allá vamos"

Mireille, encima de Kirika, puso una pierna entre las piernas de la chica y la besó mientras su pierna rozaba suavemente el clítoris. La japonesa sentía cómo su cuerpo ardía y se dejaba llevar por los delicados y acompasados movimientos de la rubia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás e, nimediatamente, sintió calor en la parte de delante de su cuello. No lo pudo evitar, un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Se sintió avergonzada. Mireille notó que la chica se había tensado y se separó un poco de ella para ver qué pasaba. Como muchas otras veces, se hablaron sin necesitad de recurrir a las palabras.

"Lo siento..." decía Kirika con la mirada mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. La otra yacía en el cuerpo de Mireille quien contestó.

"No hay de qué avergonzarse" dijo mientras apartaba el pelo de la cara de Kirika, con suavidad, casi con cariño.

Entonces, Mireille volvió a dirigirse al cuello y lo besó despacio. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Kirika se destensó y, entonces, fue ella quien apartó a Mireille de su cuello para besar el cuello de la mujer que estaba encima suyo. Sentía esa exquisita piel suya en sus labios, suave y fina. Mientras la besaba, sintió cómo la mano de Mireille había bajado hasta su zona genital y describía círculos por fuera de sus braguitas. La temperatura de su cuerpo iba aumentando a una velocidad alarmante y la mano de Mireille hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Miró hacia abajo y observó que Mireille seguía con los pantalones puestos. Eso no podía ser. Con sus piernas fue bajándole los pantalones poco a poco mientras seguía besándola el cuello y palpando la perfección de su cuerpo, hasta que Mireille se levantó para tirar los pantalones al sofá. Kirika quería que Mireille sintiera lo mismo que sentía ella, así que buscó a tientas el clítoris de la rubia y, metiendo la mano por debajo de su ropa interior, empezó a masajear la zona. "Está húmeda" pensó Kirika para sí "muy, muy húmeda..."

Sus labios se encontraron una vez más. Entonces Mireille dijo:

-¿Vas a hacerlo ya? - lo dijo con tono suave pero apremiante.

Kirika se asustó. Nunca lo había hecho antes... y no quería decepcionar a Mireille... y menos quería parar en este punto donde notaba cada uno de los latidos de su corazón bombeando, sentía su fuego interno arder de pasión...

Con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, empujó su dedo dentro de Mireille quien la mordió el labio a Kirika. En ese momento Kirika creyó que iba a enloquecer. El interior de su cuerpo estaba caliente y húmedo. Mireille metió una mano nerviosa en las braguitas de Kirika, que intentó detenerla por un momento, pero la dejó entrar cuando recibió un pequeño mordisco en el cuello. Mireille la masajeó haciendo círculos su zona genital mientras la besaba cada vez más fuerte. Un dedo se deslizó al interior de Kirika quien dejó escapar, por segunda vez, un gemido. Intentó contener lo siguientes, pero el dedo de Mireille se deslizaba hacia dentro y hacia afuera haciéndola sentir como nunca se había sentido antes. Era una sensación extraña y placentera a la vez. Imitó con su mano los movimientos de Mireille y, al poco, las dos estuvieron gimiendo al unísono. Mireille insertó un dedo más, haciendo esta vez gritar a Kirika.

Mireille se complacía viendo a Kirika, sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y boca arriba llena del placer que le ofrecía Mireille con su cuerpo. Sentía su cuerpo enloquecer cuando la pequeña la atraía más fuerte con sus brazos pidiendo más. Y la encantaba ver cómo, a pesar de sus vanos intentos de contenerlos, gemía al ritmo que su dedo entraba y salía de su vagina. Kirika también añadió un dedo. Esto no se lo esperaba Mireille quien aceleró el movimiento de su mano.

Kirika ya no podía más. Sentía algo dentro de ella que quería salir pero... pero... ¿estaría bien? ¿Qué pensaría Mireille? Ese algo se hacía más y más incontenible a medida que Mireille movía más rápido su mano. No podía más... pero no quería que saliera, tenía miedo... Entonces Mireille la susurró:

-No lo retengas...

Kirika abrió los ojos y vio a Mireille encima suya, con sus senos bamboleándose hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras ella misma se movía, esos senos tan preciosos y perfectos que segundos antes había estado lamiendo y palpado... Su corazón pegó un acelerón y se dejó llevar. Una serie de contracciones involuntarias nacieron de su vagina. Duraron varios segundos que estuvo atrayendo hacia sí a Mireille quien seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos de su interior. Kirika se sintió relajada después de todo aquel frenesí, como si estuviera en el cielo. Quería que Mireille sintiera lo mismo, así que retomó la tarea de dar placer a su compañera que aún estaba encima de ella.

Mireille disfrutó del intenso orgasmo que había tenido la japonesa. Su cuerpo había tenido unas convulsiones muy fuertes, lo que calentó a Mireille. Kirika había metido ya tres dedos en ella y los movía rítmicamente desde abajo. Mireille la cogió y la llevó con ella. Ahora Mireille estaba sentada en la cama con Kirika encima. La japonesa aún tenía cara de felicidad después del climax, pero no paró el movimiento de sus dedos que entraban y salían de forma deliciosamente placentera. Mireille, ahora con una mano más libre, guió los movimientos de Kirika, más fuerte, más suave, más profundo... de esta manera fue incluso más placentero.

Cuando Mireille acabó, agarró fuertemente el pelo de Kirika y sus pequeñas nalgas mientras la mordía el cuello. Sus espasmos fueron tan fuertes como los de la pequeña.

Las dos habían acabado. Mireille dejó a Kirika en la cama con suavidad y se recostó a su lado echándose una manta por encima. En pocos minutos se quedaron dormidas, tal había sido su esfuerzo. Habían terminado sudadas, cansadas y felices.


End file.
